Chiss Expansionary Defense Force
The Chiss Expansionary Defense Force (CEDF) served as the military branch of the Chiss Ascendancy. Overview The Chiss Expansionary Defense Force was separated into two branches, the Chiss Expansionary Force (CEF) and the Chiss Defense Force (CDF). The CEF conducted reconnaissance on the edge of Chiss space while the CDF protected Chiss space from aggression. Despite their separate roles, the CEF and CDF worked very closely together, and often exchanged ships and fleets between each other as need arose. Because of this, many Chiss enlisted men served in both branches, and found it easier to simply say they were a member of the CEDF. The CEDF was lead by a staff known as the Defense Hierarchy, but were also under some authority of the Aristocra of House Nuruodo. Military contracts for new vessels were controlled by the Aristocra of House Mitth, and new ships and equipment were constructed at the Copero shipyards by Mitth Defense Systems. CEDF enlisted men wore all black uniforms in order to show that they belonged to no individual House, but wore colored patches to show what house they had come from. Officers, on the other hand, wore dark green uniforms with black accents. Green was unofficially adopted as the color of the CEDF. Defense Hierarchy The Defense Hierarchy consisted of ten admirals and ten generals. Five of each were to oversee the CDF while the other five of each were to oversee the CEF. Each admiral was placed in charge of one of the ten CEDF fleets. One admiral and one general became Admiral Praetoria and General Praetoria, and were the heads of the hierarchy. Members of the Defense Hierarchy were expected to abandon their family names. Most abandoned their blood-family's name, and retained their cognomen in order to delineate themselves from Chiss children who have a prenomen, but no cognomen. Some, like Admiral Iru chose to give up both prenomen and cognomen. The Defense Hierarchy wore all white uniforms with iridescent green accents. Ranks The ranks of the CEDF were very similar to the ranks of the greater galaxy with slight variation, perhaps owing to communication with the ancient Sith Empire and Old Republic. Military Culture The CEDF emphasizes conformity and procedure in every aspect of their military. In theory, family politics would not come into effect within the military. In practice, however, that doesn't always prove to be the case. Due to oversight from House Nuruodo and the close link with House Mitth, it is impossible for the CEDF to extricate themselves from House politics. Despite the emphasis on conformity and non-familial ties, some members of the CEDF high command, take interest in other approaches to military strategy. One such case is Zaar'aella'hrallae, the commander known for breaking protocols at many turns in her career, and yet succeeding. While being resented by some members of the Defense Hierarchy, Raellah was protected by her Fleet Admiral, Iru, who taught her at the CEDF academy on Naporar, and was intrigued by her approach to leadership. Political Power The Defense Hierarchy of the CEDF can break a deadlock of the Aristocra in regards to military matters. Known members * Admiral Praetoria Sya'thorun * Admiral Iru * Admiral En'tarn * Commander Zaar'aella'hrallae * Captain Gari'rai'dalon (formerly) Vessels Used Capital Ships Dreadnoughts * Csaplar-class Dreadnought Battlecruisers * Archeossis-class Battlecruiser ** Archeossis-class Pocket Battlecruiser Carriers * Kinoss-class Fleet Carrier * ''Phalanx-''class Cruiser/Carrier Cruisers * ''Ethssado''-class Expansionary Cruiser * ''Warlord''-class Assault Cruiser Destroyers * Inolysis-class Destroyer * ''Peltast''-class Star Destroyer Frigates * ''Kontos-''class Frigate Corvettes * Vs'chra-class Corvette Starfighters * ''Nssis''-class Clawcraft ** Heavy Nssis Clawcraft * Arssis-class Interceptor * Sythiss-class Transport * RZ-C Bladecraft Category:Militaries Category:Fleets Category:Chiss